Tai's Weird Day
by Snow Princess Galian
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. I warn you, it's really more weird and stupid than it is funny, but it's entertaining none the less!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I don't get paid for writing this.  
WARNING: This is very stupid. Read at your own risk.  
  
  
Tai's Weird Day Part One  
  
Tai tossed and turned in his sleep. He had stayed up till two in the morning playing Resident Evil 3 and was very tired.   
  
Tai finally settled into a restful position on his back and continued to snore loudly.   
  
Miko chose that moment to jump on Tai's stomach and stretch. Miko stretched away from Tai, leaving his butt just a few inches from Tai's face.   
  
Wouldn't you know that Tai chose that moment to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and, needless to say, was not expecting to see what he saw.  
  
  
"AAAHHH!" Tai screamed as he pushed Miko off of him. Kari, who had seen the whole thing, was rolling on the floor with laughter.   
  
Tai scowled at her then got out of bed. "I can't wait to tell the others about this! They'll crack up!" Kari said as Tai walked past her. He sighed.   
  
He was never going to hear the end of this one.  
  
Tai walked out of his room and went into the bathroom to wash his face. "Mom! Guess what!" he heard Kari yell from the living room.   
  
'Here it comes,' Tai thought. A few minutes later, he heard his sister and mother laughing hysterically. 'Ugh, I was hoping for a peaceful morning, too.' Tai thought as he walked out.  
  
Tai and Kari took their places at the table as their mother gave them their breakfast. He could still hear Kari snickering a bit while she was eating.   
  
"It wasn't THAT funny." Tai said to her. Kari began laughing a bit. "Yes, it was." Tai looked at her, then thought about it. He couldn't help but snicker himself.   
  
"I know!" he said and the two started laughing hysterically.  
  
After breakfast, Tai went into his room and got dressed. "Mom, I'm leaving!" he shouted as he put his shoes on in front of the door.   
  
"Okay, be back for dinner!" she yelled as Tai left. He walked down the stairs and to the park, where he was to meet Matt and Sora. He got on the subway and took a seat next to an elderly lady.  
  
"Hello, there, young man." She said.  
"Hi." He replied.  
"Do you like dogs?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"I love dogs. I can't get enough of dogs! They're very loyal and playful and you can teach them tricks!   
Why if I had a yen for every time I met a dog I didn't like, I'd be one homeless person! You see, the history of the canine started...."   
  
The lady kept going on and on about dogs, while Tai slowly scooted away from her with a goofy 'please don't hurt me' grin on his face.   
  
He sat there for a while until the old woman noticed Tai wasn't paying attention any more.  
  
"Hey, you!" she yelled at him. Tai snapped his head around to see the old woman staring at him, angrily.   
"Either you listen to me rant on mindlessly about dogs, or I will feast upon your entrails!"  
"Feast upon my entrails?!"  
"Yes! I will feast upon your entrails! I think that that would be enjoyable for me. Yes, that would be good.   
Now, are you going to listen or am I gonna have to feast upon your entrails?"  
"I'll listen! I'll listen!"  
"Good! Now, the first canine's were actually wolves who..."  
  
Tai sighed as he listen to the old woman rant on mindlessly when a woman and a very professional looking man walked on to the subway.   
"I just don't know what you want anymore." The woman said.  
"I'll tell you what I want!" he said, pointing a finger at the woman.  
"What? What do you want?"  
"I want to....SING!! Oh, I love the creepy man, He's always got a creepy plan! Hmm, hmm, hmm."  
"Heh, heh. Here's my stop!" Tai yelled as he ran off of the subway.  
  
The old woman had just noticed that Tai was gone when the doors shut and the train started moving. She grew very angry and vowed to track Tai down, no matter where he was.   
  
She wanted to feast on his entrails, especially since he looked so fit.  
  
  
To be continued....  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, blah, blah...  
  
  
  
Tai's Weird Day Part Two  
  
Tai ran down the street as fast as he could. It would be a close one, but if he could just keep running he'd make the bus.   
Cold sweat ran down Tai's forehead as he panted like a dog. The bus was in sight. It was still a way away, but Tai knew he could make it.   
He picked up the speed and was now sprinting quickly. He closed his eyes to try to squeezed every bit of energy he had out of his body.   
When he opened his eyes...  
  
WHAM!!! He ran straight into the bus head first. Tired and dizzy, he collapsed as the bus rode off without him.   
After a few minutes, Tai slowly sat up and rubbed his aching nose. "Sora and Matt are gonna be so mad at me," he said to himself.   
He removed his hand from his nose to find his white glove stained with, "Blood?"  
  
Tai slowly got up and went into a nearby mens' room. Upon looking in the mirror, Tai had seen just how red his face was from running.   
He decided to rest for a while and treat his bloody nose. Another bus would come by, soon.  
  
Meanwhile, the crazy, dog loving woman was tracking Tai down through the subway.   
"I'll find that weirdo, goggle headed kid and when I do, his entrails shall be mine!" the old woman shouted, throwing her arms up in triumph.   
This, of course, did not go un-noticed by the people around her. "What the hell are you looking at!" she screamed at them before storming off.  
  
"Finally!" Tai said when he saw a bus coming up the street. He threw away a bloody tissue he was using to plug up his nose, as well as a bottle of water.   
As he was about to board on the bus, he heard someone calling him. "Found you!" the woman shouted.   
Tai pushed the people in front of him on the bus and sat down. "Drive! Drive!" he yelled at the driver.   
He looked out the window and saw the old woman running towards the bus, laughing insanely the whole time. "Drive the bus, dammit! Drive!" The bus driver mumbled something then closed the doors.   
The bus left just as the old woman reached the street. "I'll find you!" she shouted at Tai, shaking her fist in the air.  
  
Tai sighed and sunk down in his seat. "How did she find me?" he wondered out loud.   
"Excuse me," a woman sitting next to him said. "Was that your grandma?"  
"My grandma?! No way! My grandma's a sane person!" Tai replied.  
"I was just wondering because my grandma was pretty weird. She loved cats."  
"Oh no,"  
Matt paced around angrily while Sora sat on a bench, watching him. "Where is he?" Matt asked.   
"He should've been here by now." Sora adjusted her helmet and sighed. "I'm worried, Matt. You think something happened to him?"  
"Maybe. We'll wait another half hour, then we'll try to find him."  
  
They suddenly heard some people in the park screaming and darting in all sorts of directions. "What's going on?" Sora asked.   
When the crowd cleared a bit, Matt saw the cause of the commotion. "It's a mad dog!"  
Matt and Sora jumped onto the bench as a wild Doberman ran by. It was barking like crazy and attacking everyone it got it's jaws on.   
It had an insane sparkle in it's eyes as it ripped into the flesh of an unfortunate poodle that one woman was walking. When it was done, it ran off, barking wildly.   
"I hope that dog didn't get to Tai." Sora said as they watched it disappear from sight.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters in this fanfic, except for the crazy old woman who wants to feast upon Tai's entrails. She's mine!  
  
Author's note: Just what are entrails? For those of you who don't know, the dictionary defines entrails as 'The internal parts of a man or animal; esp., the intestines; bowels; guts.  
  
  
Tai sat on the bus, practically falling asleep. He was still tired from playing Resident Evil 3 the night before. As Tai began to drift off, the bus stopped abruptly and he almost fell out of his seat. The bus had stopped to pick up some people.  
"I've found you!" A familiar voice said. Tai's eyes snapped open and he saw the old woman standing in the middle of the isle. She had a fork in one hand, a knife in the other, and she was wearing a bib that said "I Love Entrails" She smiled evilly and slowly walked toward Tai.  
Tai gulped and ran, with the old woman hot in pursuit. Before they ran off of the bus, they ran past a girl with brown hair and braces. She watched with wide eyes as Tai ran by. She ran after them, stopping at the bus door. She extened her left arm in front of her as Tai disappeared from her view. She sighed and sat down.  
"Now he'll never know how much I love him," she said "WHY? OH WHY!?"  
Tai, being young and athletic, was able to put quite some distance between him and the old woman, but not enough. She was pretty fast for someone her age. Tai then saw Izzy, standing outside an electronics store with his bike. "Izzy! I need to borrow you bike! It's a matter of life and death! Literally!" Tai said as he skidded to a stop infront of his friend.   
"Matter of life and death, huh?" Izzy said. "Okay, you can borrow it, but be sure to lock it up. Here's the bike lock. Now, to..."  
Tai grabbed the bike lock from Izzy's hand and jumped on the bike. "Thanks, Izzy!" he yelled back. Izzy just stood there, watching his friend. "You're, um, welcome." He said with concern for his precious bike.  
Just as Tai disappeard from Izzy's sight, the old woman stopped next to him and fell to her knees. "NOO!" she screamed. She dropped her eating utensils and grabbed Izzy by the shirt. "Do you have any idea what you've done!? I must feast upon his entrails!!"  
The old woman let go of Izzy's shirt and hailed a cab. "Follow that kid with the goggles on the bike!" she instructed to the driver. They drove of and Izzy's just stared. "When my dad asks me how my day was, I'll just say 'fine' and change the subject." He said as he walked away.  
Tai peddled as fast as he could. He took a quick look over his shoulder when he heard insane laughter. The old woman was sticking her head out of the window of the cab. "I'll get you, you little bastard!" she screamed. Tai peddled ever fast as people scrabbled to get out of his way.   
Tai took a sharp turn into an alley so that the cab couldn't follow him. The old woman was about to get out and chase him when, "Hey! Where's my money!?" the driver said. The woman sighed angrily as she looked in her purse and gave the driver his money. Of course, when she turned around, Tai was no where in sight. "Damn!" she swore. "You can run, kid, but you can't hide!"  
Matt and Sora were about to look for Tai when he came riding in on Izzy's bike. "Sorry I'm late, guys. I got into a lot of mess on the way over." He said as he dismounted the bike. "Tai, are you okay?" Sora said as she walked over to him, giving him a big hug. "I was worried about you."  
"Isn't that Izzy's bike?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, he let me borrow it." Tai said, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "Um, Sora, you can let go of me now."  
"Sorry, Tai," she said, slowly letting him go. "I just thought that maybe that mad dog had gotten you."  
"Mad dog? What mad dog?"  
"You should've seen it!" Matt said. "It was a crazy doberman! Animal Control is tracking it down as we speak."  
"Speaking of dogs...." Tai started. He then remebered that the crazy old woman was still after him.  
"What about dogs, Tai"  
"Nothing. You guys wanna see a movie or something?"  
"Sure." Matt and Sora replied in unison.  
'Surely that lady will never find me in there, right?' Tai thought as they walked to the theater.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
  
Tai's Weird Day Part Four  
  
Tai, Matt, and Sora took their seats in the theater. Tai was sitting between Matt and Sora, so he felt pretty safe, incase the old woman came looking for him. He tried to put all of that out of his mind and just enjoy the movie. Problem is that knowing that an old woman is stalking you for the purpose of feasting on your entrails is not something you can put out of your mind easily.  
Tai drank his soda nervously. He carefully watched all the people coming into the theater, expecting at any moment to see the old woman walk in. Fortunately, he didn't see her walk in. "You okay, Tai?" Sora asked. "You look a little nervous."   
"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."   
"If you say so." Sora said, not full convinced. She shot a worried look to Matt, who simple shrugged. Even though he was still a little nervous, Tai relaxed a bit as the lights dimmed and the movie started.   
The movie was so good, that Tai actually forgot about the old woman. It was a good movie, but also very shocking. It was so shocking, in fact, that a teenage guy sitting behind Tai leaned forward and said, "Oh my God! Did you guys hear that?" This, needless to say, scared the crap out of them. Sora dropped some of her popcorn, Tai snorted some of his soda out of his nose, and Matt nearly dropped his Mike and Ikes.   
Things were going well, until Tai spotted someone out of the corner of his eye. Someone who was walking up and down the theater. Someone who looked suspiciously like the crazy, dog loving, old woman from earlier that morning.   
Tai gulped and slid down in his seat as the old woman looked down every isle searching for him. Tai turned his attention back to the movie to try to look as inconspicuous as possible. The audience gasped as another shocking turn of events happened on the screen. "Did you guys here that?!" the annoying guy from behind them asked. "Yes, we heard it! Now shut the hell up!" Matt snapped at the guy.  
"Well, you don't have to be so mean!"  
"You're being rude! We're trying to watch a movie here!" Sora said.  
"I'M being rude!? He's the one who told me to 'shut the hell up'."  
"Well, you should shut the hell up! We're trying to watch a goddamn movie!"  
"What about you, kid? Did you hear that?" the guy asked Tai.  
"What part of 'shut the hell up' don't you understand?" Matt asked, obviously annoyed.  
"This is between me, and the kid with goggles on his head, okay? So did you here it?"  
"Here's a yen. Go away." Sora said, handing the guy a small coin.  
Tai shuddered as the woman got closer and closer. If they kept putting of a scene like this, she would see him for sure. "Well? Did you hear it? Ow!" the guy proclaimed as he covered his nose. Tai had punched him just before the woman reached his isle. His nose was bleeding heavily. "You didn't have to hit me!" he screamed as he ran out of the theater.  
Tai covered his face a bit and looked down. After a while, the woman moved on and took a seat in the front row. "That was a good hit, Tai." Sora whispered.  
"Thanks." He whispered back.  
After the movie, Matt and Sora stood up and stretched. Tai, on the other hand, stayed low and watched the old woman closely. When he had the chance, "Okay, let's go!" Tai said as he pushed Matt forward and drug Sora behind him, in an attempt to get out of the theater as quickly as possible. "Tai, what's with you?" Sora said, trying to break free of Tai's grasp. He didn't say anything; just ushered his friends out of the theater.  
"Okay, Tai. What's wrong?" Matt demanded when they were outside. "You've been acting weird since you got here."  
"Sorry guys," Tai started, putting his hands behind his back "It's just that, I've been having kind of a weird day today and, who's hungry? I'm hungry! Aren't you guys hungry?"  
"Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry." Sora said.  
"Me too." Matt added.  
"Great!" Tai said as he grabbed his friends by the arms and drug them into a nearby restaurant. "Hey, Sora, could you order while me and Matt find a table?"   
"Well, actually.."  
"Thanks Sora!" Tai called back as he headed for a table in the back. Tai sat down at the table and Matt sat across from him. Tai rested his chin in his left hand and drummed his fingers on the table. "Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"About today, the reason I was acting weird is because I was on the subway this morning, and there were all these crazy people on it and, AAAHHH!"  
Tai quickly ducked under the table when he saw the old woman walk by the restaurant window. Matt looked around for whatever Tai was hiding from and, of course, found nothing. "Tai, what's wrong?" he asked, peaking under the table.  
"Matt! Hey, you found me! Wow, you're good at this! Okay, your turn to hide!" Tai said as he slowly emerged from under the table.  
Matt sighed and decided that there was no use trying to get the truth out of Tai. Sora returned with a tray of food. The trio each took there share of food and started eating. "I don't get it," Tai said, looking at his cheese burger. "If there's no ham in them, then way do they call the hamburgers?"  
"Because they were invented in Hamburg, Germany." Sora said.  
"Speaking of Germany, I have a cousin who's studying there." Matt said. "And do you know, heh, how they say 'long line' in German?"  
"How?" Tai asked.  
Matt began to snicker uncontrollably.  
"What?!" Tai demanded  
"La...la longa shlonga!"  
This sent the two boys into a fit of laughter, while Sora slapped her hand to her fore head and hoped that no one would recognize her. Tai sat up straight and folded his arms in triumph. "Yeah, that's a good way to describe me!" he said. This sent the two boys into another fit of laughter which even made Sora laugh a little.  
"No, I think a good way to describe you is 'los balsos grande!" Matt said.  
This time, all three of them were sent into a laughing fit. Everyone else in the restaurant stared at them like they had lost their minds. When they had finished their lunch, they went out side. Tai looked around for the old woman and relaxed when he found no sign of her. After a few hours of window shopping, they sat down for a quick rest.  
"It's getting late." Sora said, looking at the orange sky. "I should be getting back home now."  
"Me too," Tai said "Besides, I have to give Izzy his bike back."  
"So, I guess I'll see you guys later, then?" Matt said.  
Tai was glad that his unusual day was coming to an end. For a while, he thought he was home free, when "There you are!"   
He looked up and saw the old woman walking towards him. "Tai, do you know that woman?" Sora asked.  
"She must be talking to someone else!" Tai said nervously. "I really need to go now. Bye, guys!"  
"Bye." His friends said in unison.  
Tai was about to take off, when he remembered something. "Sora,"   
"Yes?"  
"I may not get another chance to do this, so,"  
Tai wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed her. Sora was caught of guard by this, but allowed Tai to hold her. He broke the kiss off sooner than Sora would've liked and took off.  
"What did he mean? 'I may not get another chance to do this'?"  
"He's Tai. He's weird." Matt shrugged.   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, you get the picture…

Tai's Weird Day Part Five

Tai ran over to where Izzy's bike was locked up and frantically tried to unlock it while the old woman came ever closer. "Dammit Izzy! Why'd you have to get the most difficult bike lock in the world!" Tai said through gritted teeth. He was finally able to unlock it and jumped on the bike. As he rode off at top speed, the woman only laughed. "When will he learn that he can not escape me?" she said as wheeled out a motorcycle from the alley. "I can taste those entrails already!"

She started the motorcycle and rode off, actions which did not go un-noticed by the motorcycle's owner. "Hey! That's mine! That lady stole my motorcycle!" the man yelled as the woman rode away. The woman stopped for a second, turned around, pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him, then rode off again. "Ah, that sucks!" he said as he threw his helmet to the ground.

Tai thought he was putting pretty good distance between him and the old woman, when he heard her insane laughter and the sounds of the motorcycle. Without looking back, Tai peddled even harder but to no avail. He decided that his only chance of escape was to chose too difficult a path for her to follow him.

He quickly turned the corner and headed straight for a little mini forest in the park. He swerved through several obstacles in his way and constantly changed his direction. His attempts were successful, but they also really pissed the woman off. "Your attempts will only make feasting upon your entrails more delightful!" she screamed at him.

Tai noticed that her voice was pretty close behind him, too close for his comfort. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder. The woman was right behind him and closing in fast! Tai looked forward again, only to discover he was about to run into a tree. He tried to steer out of the way, but it was too late. 

Tai was thrown over the handle bars and straight down a hill. When he reached the bottom, he tried to get up, but couldn't. He had scraped his knee very badly and his mouth and nose were bleeding. He twisted his ankle pretty badly too. The woman set the motorcycle up against a tree and slowly walked towards him.

"I suppose you're wondering how I was able to track you down?" she said, evilly.

"Well, yeah."

"Here's how I did it. Oko, come here, boy!"

A small blood hound walked out of the bushes and sat down next to his master. His tail wagged and he panted happily as his master petted him and gave him a doggy treat. "Figures." Tai sighed.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, I am now going to feast upon your entrails! Do you have any, oh would you look at that!"

"Look at what?"

"That!"

Tai turned his head to see a crazy looking Doberman standing to the left of him. It was foaming at the mouth and had an insane sparkle in it's eyes as it growled and arched back, ready to strike.

"That is a very cute doggie!" the old woman said, her eyes lighting up.

"Actually, it looks very rabid to me."

"Come here, puppy."

The woman approached the Doberman and tried to pet it.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you, lady." Tai warned

"Oh, shut up, you stupid goggled bastard! I've lived with dogs for years! I think I know what I'm doing! As I said before, if I had a yen for every dog I didn't like, I'd be AAHH!"

"One yen richer."

The Doberman had clamped onto the woman's arm and threatened to tear it off.

"Oko, help!"

"Screw you, bitch!" Oko said as he ran off.

The Doberman eventually did tear the woman's arm off. It then made it's way straight for her throat. Blood gushed everywhere as the woman tried to scream for help. Tai nearly threw up when the dog tore off the woman's face, exposing her bloody skull, and ate it. The dog then bit into the woman's midsection and ripped out her entrails. Tai couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of it all. When the dog had finished consuming her entrails, it looked hungrily at Tai.

Tai had gotten to his feet by then, but it didn't matter. He was too hurt to run and even if he could, he'd never be able to out run a rabid dog. The dog reared back and prepared to lunge. "Oh, shit." Tai muttered. The dog launched into the air and just as it was about to clamp down on Tai's neck,

BANG!! The sound of a gun shot went off and Tai fell to the ground, with the dead dog on top of him. "Are you alright, kid?" an Animal Control officer asked as she ran over to him. Tai struggled to get up and the officer help him push the dog off. She then helped him to his feet.

"Oh, no." the officer said when she saw the mangled corpse of the old woman.

"Don't worry about it. That woman was fucking crazy." Tai said. "Hey, thanks for saving me."

"Hooray! I've found you!"

"Wha?"

Tai turned around to see the brown haired girl with braces from the bus running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, making him grimace in pain. "I'm so glad I found you. I thought I'd never see you again! Now you will now how much I love you!"

"Um, who are you?" Tai asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't speak! Are love was destined to be!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up, bitch! Shut up and kiss me!"

She grabbed Tai around the neck and smashed their lips together. He struggled to free himself from her grasp, but he was too injured to do so. Just then, Matt and Sora, who had heard all the commotion, ran over to see what was going on. Sora was outraged when she saw Tai and the girl with braces locked in a 'passionate' kiss.

"Tai, who the hell is that!?" Sora yelled pointing a finger at the girl.

The girl broke off the kiss and leered at Sora.

"I really don't know who this is!" Tai replied.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Sora said "You kissed me, Tai!"

"Sora! I swear I have no idea who this is! Honest! She's hugging me too tight! I don't know how much more abuse my organs can take!"

"If you think that hurts, wait till I get through with you!"

Sora grabbed Tai out of the girl's grasp and slapped him. She stared at him for a few seconds, then her angry expression melted away.

"Oh, Tai! I just can't stay mad at you!"

Sora and Tai joined lips in a passionate kiss. This, of course, pissed the girl with braces off.

"Hey, he's mine!" she said, grabbing Tai's left arm.

"I found him, first! He's mine!" Sora said, grabbing his other arm.

They began to pull his arms in a tug-of-war type game.

"He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!!"

"Now I know how Tenchi feels." Tai muttered "Please, let go of me!"

The girls ignored Tai's cries and continued pulling him back and forth. Matt sat watching the whole thing with a box of popcorn. This was the most amusement he had had all day.

"You know," Tai said "when two girls really like a guy, they usually fight over him. As in, hand-to-hand combat. But, I guess neither of you REALLY like me, so…"

"Prepare to die, bitch!" Sora said, cracking her knuckles.

"We'll just see about that!" the girl with braces countered.

Tai sat down next to Matt and took a handful of popcorn. This was gonna be good. Sora was a really good fighter and fought with her fists, rather than pulling hair, biting and scratching. She had gotten into quite a few fist fights and even beat a few guys up. Tai had no idea how the girl with braces fought, so it was sure to be entertaining.

"Ladies, begin." Matt said, snapping his fingers. The girl with braces lunged at Sora and got a good grip on her hair. Sora simply head-butted the girl, and it was a pretty devistating attack since she was wearing a helmet. She then punched the girl in the face and kicked her in the stomach martial arts style. She then did a spinnig kick and got the girl in the jaw. She continued to punch the girl in the face while Tai and Mattt watched laughing. When the girl got the chance, she ran away, covering her bloody face.

"You'll pay for this!" she screamed.

"Flawless victory!" Sora declared, throwing her arms up in triumph.

Sora ran towards Tai and embraced him, making him grimace in pain again. He soon forgot about his pain when Sora kissed him. "Aw, that so sweet, I'm getting cavities." Matt said sarcastically. "I guess I'll have to give Izzy his bike back, right?" he said looking at his two friends, who were still making out. "Right." He took Izzy's bike and left.

"Aw, Tai, you're bleeding." Sora said as she took out a handkerchif and whipped some of the blood off of Tai's face. She then dressed his wounds and helped him to his feet. "I guess I should help you get home." She said, allowing Tai to lean on her.

When Tai and Sora finally got to Tai's apartment, they embraced each other in another passsionate kiss. They slowly pulled out of the kiss and Tai opened the door, when Kari came running over. "Hey, Sora! Guess what happened to Tai this morning!"

"Heh, heh, okay! I'll see you later, Sora!" Tai said, clamping his hand over Kari's mouth and pushing her inside.

"Bye, Tai." She said just before he shut the door. 

As Tai crawled into bed for the night, he reflected on the day's events. He had been chased by a crazy, dog loving woman, a crazy love sick girl with braces, nearly been killed by a mad dog, and his best friend was now his girlfriend. How could so much change in just one day? He decided not to think about it and just go to sleep. Little did he know, that someone out side his window was watching him.

"Tai Kamiya, huh? Well you listen to me, Kamiya! Nobody get away from me!" the girl with braces lowered her binoculars and smiled, "Nobody!" 

The End

Author's note: I know, it sucked, didn't it. I'm just not that good at writing humor fics, but my stupid friend kept bugging me to write one, so I did just to get her off my back. I might make a sequel to this, it all depends on whether you guys want me to or not. 


End file.
